In recent years, there has been an air conditioner having an air-conditioner main body and a remote controller (hereinafter referred to as a remote control) each of which is provided with a bidirectional communication unit. The remote control performs operation control on the air-conditioner main body, and the air-conditioner main body transmits, to the remote control, data of power consumption or electricity charges from an operation start to an operation stop. The remote control receives the data and displays the data on a display unit of the remote control (see Patent Literature 1).